One Latest Wish
by Takahane Nazo
Summary: At the end of Dragon Ball GT, Goku leaves with the dragon Shen Long. But not before he has a conversation with Vegita. Set in the Dragon Ball Origional series MANGA.


Disclaimer (and this goes for all chapters): Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are not mine, nor have they ever been. Anyone who thinks otherwise needs to seek help, and should their owners object to them... please don't sue me! I am quite, quite broke and I'm not even selling this fic off! Please just bother those who are! Thank you.  
  
One Latest Wish  
  
Prologue: The End  
  
By Takahane Nazo  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened upon hearing Kakkarot's voice in his mind as Kakkarot left with the dragon. "Vegita, I have figured out a way to prevent the problems we have been facing and will face, but I need you yo be alive when the Dragon Balls return in a hundred years. Can you do this, for both our sakes?  
  
Vegita thought about it, and mentally shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'll tell you after I've thought about the exact wording. A century should be enough time to guarantee no mistakes, or a wish Shen Long could not grant."  
  
***********************************  
  
A young Goky sat upon a cliff overlooking a lake. He had his eyes closed, and seemed to be just enjoying the wind and sum. Below him, the water started to shift, forming waves. Soon after, three giant fish broke the surface and flew up to the cliff, landing next to Goku. He opened his eyes. "That should be enough." He stood and walked off, the fish rising and floating along behind him.  
  
Upon returning home, he was preparing one of the fish when he noticed something. His Dragon Ball was glowing. "She's here." He then quickly proceeded to prepare and cook one of the fish, then turned to the door to greet her. She knocked before he could take more than three steps.  
  
Goku openned the door, and blinked. There was Bulma, but the young scientist didn't look like he remembered. She seemed more... pretty then he recalled. Goku slapped himself mentally. Of course she seemed more pretty, he remembered being an adult, and had more perspective.  
  
"Hey there, kid, is your father home?" Bulma was bemused at the look on the child's face. He probably hasnever seen a girl as beautiful as she was. Considering how farr out of the way the place was, he might never seen another girl at all, except his mother.  
  
Goku shook his head. "I've been living on my own since Grampa Gohan died a year ago." He wished Gohan was still there, though, as Goku still didn't have a very good grasp of manners, in his opinion. "Please come in, though, and join me for dinner." That didn't mean he had no manners whatsoever, though.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Okay. I'm Bulma. What's your name?"  
  
"Kakkarot."  
  
***The Beginning***  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi! You've noticed that there are a lot of changes to Goku, thoughsome that you would expect aren't going to be there. No, I'm not going to explain exactly what the wish was, because I don't know what Goku went through to find out what had to be done to make the wish permissable, or what words were used to make the Perfect wish phrasing. I also wanted some leeway in case I change my mind about the wish (Author's Perogative :P ). Goku (Now Kakkarot) has to work his way up from scratch, with only his memories (and Gohan's assistance) to help him train. So no Super Saiyajin yes, possibly none for a long wile. I will say, though, that he has already made a wish as a young boy, but it's quite subtle, so it's likely to be quite a while before it's noticable. Things will move along a bit faster than the manga this is based on (at least that's what I'm hoping), but will have more story material due to the changes. So let's see where this goes from here. Ja ne!  
  
Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism are welcome. Intelligent flames will likely be answered anyway (In kind if that's how I feel at the time). Fool's Flames will only be ridiculed, if I bother to answer it at all.  
  
Takahane Nazo (Pen name, Character, and whatever else I deem it to be.)  
  
Plastic Man: "What? I'm in character!"  
Aquaman: "You ARE a character, Plastic Man."  
-JLA 


End file.
